Secret's Love : Book 1 - Connections
by Llyodenia
Summary: After being deserted by her guardians , Edenia Resoluto , the new master of crystal must learn to control her powers and make friends at the bounty. Despite all the challenges she faces she stops at nothing to win the heart of her friends and new family
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey ! Sorry for the late update , there were a few problems in our house and I did not have much time to make this . Sorry again. I hope that this is a chapter that you may like. So here we go…**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a bright , sunny day in the city of Ninjago. As usual all the birds were chirping , all the people were happy and smiling.

In a certain coffee shop a brown-haired female was sitting in one of the booths while reading one of her favorite novels. Her eyes as brown as chocolate , her skin as soft as silk and her smile that puts the sunflower to shame .

She nervously held tightly onto her purple suitcase which was beside her with sweaty palms . She was really not comfortable with having new people to live with . For most of her life nobody could accept her ; her foster parents had to leave her , not even her birth parents could look after her. She sighed . She got so lost in her thoughts that she could not hear the voice that was calling her .

"I guess I found the wrong person ," said the man.

She snapped out , stood up immediately and replied with a smile , " I'm sorry , I was just thinking . Ummm , are you Master Wu? I wrote a letter to you two weeks ago looking for assistance in training . A woman told me that it was okay if I did it while staying there ." She said all of this with doubt.

The old man stroke his beard , " That is correct . I was informed of your arrival so there is no need to get worked up , alright ? "

The girl nodded and released a sigh of relief. She was afraid that she had gone to the wrong place. Master Wu sat down with her and ordered a cup of tea .

They got to know each other better for a couple of more minutes and she seemed to enjoy his company. As she laughed and shared some memories with him , she hid a certain thought to herself . Would the other guys like her? Would she be able to laugh with all these guys the way she did with Master Wu?

Master Wu took her out of her thoughts once again , " You seem to be having some heavy thoughts. I would be more than happy to help you get some weight off your shoulder. That is if you do not mind "

The maiden wasn't sure about spilling her feelings all over. Well she had just known the guy for a couple of minutes and sure they were laughing. She just didn't feel like telling someone about her feelings. Besides she could not trust him there and then. It could be a scam. She knew that nothing good was happening in the society nowadays.

"It's alright if you do not want to tell me , there is no force young lady , " he said not trying to intimidate her .

She felt bad , after all she did find out that this man was connected to her family somehow. Training was not the major reason she had gone there but she felt like he was family. She had to open up to somebody , and if not him then who? She still wasn't sure if she would get along with her new peers. She had to start with something of course. She took a deep breath in and exhaled quickly.

"Well…..You see…Ummmm .I'm scared that the others won't like me , " she said in a nervous tone.

The old man raised a brow , "And why do you do think that?"

"Well I really don't know. I just feel that having someone , from another country come in their home and probably disturb some of their programmes , won't please them. "

"But why would you think that they would do that? You haven't even met them yet and you're already asking yourself silly questions. "

"It's what I feel Master…..I've been through many foster homes and all of my guardians either got killed or deserted me somewhere and I've never got a chance to make friends. " She paused.

Now feeling concern , the old man asked her "Why is that so? "

Her heart sank as she told him everything. " Well I was well known as 'The Reject' in my neighborhoods. The girl who had been rejected from family to family . Everyone would laugh and insult me. Their words were like a bullet to the heart. '' She really was afraid if these guys would do the same.

"Things might have been tough for you but you don't have to always look at it till this day. Move forward with your life. Yesterday is not ours to recover, but tomorrow is ours to win or lose."

She felt comforted by these words and something told her that Master Wu was going to be a great companion. She pulled herself together and smiled.

The young lady stood up from her seat and grabbed her belongings. She then started walking towards the door and turned around , her waist-length hair whipping in her face. With a smile she asked "Aren't you coming home as well ''

The senior followed her and together made their way to the Bounty.

 **OK. That's a wrap . Sorry for the late post. Please don't kill me. LOL . Anyway enjoy. I am really sorry about my punctuation marks my laptop is acting up anyway thank you sooo much for the reviews on my introduction. Love you guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! I am back with some more scoop on Secret's Love. In my previous chapter I received two reviews from** **AuroraRain18** **and** **Steampunk Wilson** **. I would like to thank those to for taking their time to review my story which I highly appreciate. Now without further ado , I give you Chapter 2! XD See what I did there.**

 **Chapter 2**

The two were walking in the streets of Ninjago City. The girl found the buildings simply amazing. She had made a few mistakes that she regretted, but never had she regretted ignoring the beautiful sight at her first arrival.

Maybe the fact that she had someone to walk with made her more confident. She never knew why she didn't like to take in her new surroundings whenever she moved.

Her smile was wiped off as she about this word.

' _Moved_ '. That was a word she was completely familiar with. She never had a permanent home since she was eight. She was only assuming that she might stay at the bounty for a few days anyway. It's not like they were going to accept her forever. After all they might do the same as her other peers did. Leave her alone. This really did not bother her but a feeling in her heart told her _'no_ '. She was aware that she had to trust these guys and give them a chance.

Not everyone is the same. She repeated that in her mind while playing with her locket. It really helped her out with stress. She really didn't remember how she got it, but for some reason she really liked it. She never opened it before , not that she couldn't. She just never felt the need to.

She felt herself walking alone and turned around.

Master Wu was standing there. She was confused now.

"Why did we stop?" She asked calmly. "This can't be the place. There's nothing here"

"It is….. Just look to the sky and what you are looking for will reveal itself"

Even more confused she asked "But there's noth-" she said pointing up, embarassed . The bounty was there in the sky.

"You have a lot to learn about patience my student"

 **Meanwhile…**

"No Kai…set it a little bit to the left! And that should do it!"

"Nya I really don't get why we have to put all these decorations just for a student. It's not like it's the First Spinjitzu Master coming," said a tired Kai after putting up a banner that said 'WELCOME'.

"Yeah Kai's got a point" Jay said a little frustrated by his girlfriend's constant nagging after hearing that a new student was coming.

"Having a new student is not very surprising Nya. When Llyod was discovered to be a new ninja, I do not recall any celebrations being held."

Nya was slightly annoyed by this. The guys never understood her.

She let out a deep breath and sighed, "Look guys it's not having a new student that's exciting me. It's the fact that I'm finally going to have someone to talk to."

"But you have us."

"You see. That's where the problem is I have you 'guys'. Have any of you ever asked me if I was lonely? No. Of course there is Sky but I need a person who I can be with 24/7. A person I can finally call my sister. And not one who is in a computer. No offense PIX. "

"None taken," the computer replied. Though she wasn't programmed with feelings she was sure that she could emphasize with Nya. After all she was stuck in a nindroid's head for some time and was alone with nobody to talk to except Zane. She knew the pain.

"You guys can't think that it's easy being the only girl on the bounty. It's hard enough to be the only girl on the ninja team."

The room was filled with silence. The boys thought of how they didn't think that way. It was because they had each other which is why they never focused on that.

Nya exhaled deeply, "Don't take it too much guys, I just wanted you to know how I felt, not feel what I felt. Now let's finish this before she comes. Okay let's stop thinking heavy thoughts and start thinking on what time Cole and Llyod will be back."

Everybody laughed at this. They each were grateful to have each other as family. Nya was even more than happy to welcome her new sister. She really didn't care if she barely knew her. She just vowed to make sure that she'd help her no matter what.

A few minutes after the laughter, two figures came onto the Destiny's Bounty.

"What took you two so long?" asked Nya.

"We ran into some traffic and had an incident with- the- cake," Llyod said giving Cole a stare.

"I told you Llyod it slipped and fell onto the ground by mistake," defended Cole.

"And even though it slipped you decided to eat it from the ground!"

Shutting the case because of time-and disgust-Nya stopped the battle, "Okay, I think we've heard enough now. Look, right now we don't have time for silly business. Good. Llyod you picked up the emergency cake right?"

Llyod nodded.

"Good, now go and help Kai set the table."

Nya was working really hard to make sure that this new student-whoever she was-was going to feel at home. She was really sure that she didn't have to worry about going crazy with the boys anymore. Thank God that was over.

After some minutes of the final touches, everything was done. For everything to start the only thing left was-.

The doorbell rang and the ninja went to their hiding places after switching off the light.

A female voice from outside was saying, _'But how do you get up here everyday? Isn't it tiring_?'

The door opened and it was pitch black. The maiden wondered how things go on here. Would she have to live like this?She had to someday get used to it.

"Ummm, Master Wu, Why is it dark in here?

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone jumped out and screamed the lights went back on and she was introduced to the team. Something told her that this little adventure would turn into something more.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to make it longer but I have a trip for 12 days so I won't be posting anything soon. Back to school will mean I won't have much time for this but I will try to do as much as I can. So enjoy the chapter. I hope you have a splendid day. Don't forget to review.**

 **Replies to chapter 1 of Secret's Love ;**

 **AuroraRain18** **: Thanks you were my source of inspiration in writing. I hope you like it.**

 **Steampunk Wilson** **: I don't really know probably four or five maybe. I would love to see your story.**

 **Okay guys bye !**

 **~Llyodenia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I'm back from my trip and btw it was awesome! Well I've got some news that isn't going to make me happy. Schools have opened and I do not think that I will have the time to update frequently, well for my silent readers and reviewers thank you. Without further ado I give you chapter 3 of Secret's Love….**

'SURPRISE!'

She felt her heart skip a beat.

The decorations were shining all over the room. There was a banner with her name on it.

"Ninja ,I would like you to meet the newest member of your team," Sensei Wu started.

One of them in black stepped up to her.

"Hi ,I'm Cole Brookestone. Master of Earth and the black ninja," he said.

Before she could say anything the others came as well.

"And I'm Jay Walker! Master of Lightning and the blue ninja, I am quite the jokester," Jay said smiling to himself.

"Kai Smith, Master of Fire," He said lighting his hand on fire-smirking, "The red ninja," he finished.

A ninja with all white came up as well "Zane Julien, Master of Ice and the white ninja. It would be a pleasure recruiting you as a new member of our team."

"Nya Smith, sister to Kai and former Samurai X and now the Master of Water. Your new roommate and finally 'one of the' girls on the bounty."

The girl smiled it was actually turning out great. Maybe her grandmother was right when she said don't count your chickens before they hatch.

"Maybe you could tell the other ninja your name too. You never know what is going to happen if you do not try," Master Wu said.

The damsel cleared her throat, "Right. It was nice meeting all of you and I would like to thank you for welcoming me into your home. Nobody has ever done that for me," She shed a tear and wiped it quickly. "My name is Edenia Resoluto. I used to reside in Italy with my grandma for seven years before her passing. When her time came I had no choice but to go and be apart of a foster care programme which never gave me a chance to find out what had happened to my family."

The story was sad and the ninja tried not to show any reaction.

Nya stepped up to her, "Don't worry you've got us now. How about you see your new room?"

"It seems okay but I have a question. Who is that guy in the corner?" Edenia asked pointing over to Lloyd-who seemed anti-social.

"Lloyd come over here!" Kai whispered to his brother.

Lloyd sighed.

"Hi," he said with no spirit.

Edenia slightly confused replied with another, "Hello, Nice to meet you. Working with you is going to be an adventure! And you are?"

"Lloyd," he said plainly.

He earned a hard nudge from Cole in the elbow.

"Be nice," Jay said in a stern voice while smiling.

Annoyed, Lloyd started again with a fake smile, "I'm sorry. I am Lloyd Garmadon. Master of Energy and the green ninja."

Not wanting anyone to know how she was feeling at that moment she asked Nya to take her to the room.

It was the second room in the hall to the right. She entered and saw two beds. One with a red and blue cover, the other with a purple cover. She quickly guessed that the second one was hers.

Edenia went on to settle in. She packed her things into the closets and when she was done she thought of taking a quick nap. Her rest was cut short after she heard someone shouting.

" _No! All you could've done was be nice! It's not that hard!"_

" _Well excuse me! It's not easy okay!"_

She went out of the room to see what all the commotion was about.

Edenia stumbled upon an open door.

JACKPOT.

Exactly where the noise was coming from. Just as she was about to get in and ask what that was all about she heard some voices whispering.

"Ok Lloyd, I get it. Getting a new teammate is something you're not enjoying at the moment. Neither am I. But you're not seeing me go all savage on her okay."

"Really Kai?. I do not believe that those are the correct words to inform him on how to be nice to Edenia," Zane argued with his brother.

Nya rose a brow and said, "Look guys you have to understand how I am feeling right now. Being the only girl on this ship was extremely hard for me okay .I'm not going to give you a huge lecture about this. In short please don't do anything that will hurt her. Please guys, If not for me then please for Wu. I'm sure Edenia is a close friend of his so please…"

Hearing this made Edenia smile. Nobody had ever stood up for her like that. Well except-.

Nya walked in on her thoughts, confused, "Edenia? What are you doing here? You didn't hear anything did you?" she said worried.

Edenia's heart was beating fast. She didn't want Nya to think she had to sleep with one eye open. So she lied. Let's rephrase that. Tried to lie.

"Wel-,"

"You know what. If you heard it's okay. Lloyd doesn't seem so happy on having a new person here right now. Especially at a time like this but it's alright," she said taking Edenia's hands into hers. "All he needs is a little time. I promise,"

"Are you sure? "

"Positive. Now let's go and I can give you a tour," Nya said as she went holding onto Edenia's hand.

 _Ain't got no tears left to cry._

Edenia followed behind smiling behind. Maybe things were going to work out for her.

 **Okay so so so so so so so sorry for not updating this ooner. Like I said I would not be able to update frequently. (Today was jus lucky lol)**

 **Review replies**

 **AuroraRain18 :** **Apparently I did make an error I just happen to have a friend who is called llyod so I happened to confuse the spellings though. Thank you it's nice to see that someone is helping me make this story amazing. Loads of love from here.**

 **AN** **:** **I may start using POV from the next chapter.**

 **Thanks guys you are the best.**

 **~Lloydenia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annnnd we are back in business! Ugh , I've been extremely busy lately so I haven't had any time to update as usual. Sorry guys but let's just say I am facing some technical issues. Any who speaking of issues how about we deal with one right here in Chapter four.**

 **Edenia's POV**

"And lastly here is the kitchen…" Nya finished.

After forty-five minutes of the schedule explanations and timetables I was exhausted. For my first day I actually feel uncomfortable for considering these things 'boring'. Not that it was. After all I had come all the way from Southern Ninjago to here.

I saw a hand waving in front of me.

Nya was saying something I could hear slightly but it was muffled.

Finally she snapped her fingers trying to gain my attention and after a while succeeded.

"Helloooo! Earth to Edenia!"

I jumped, startled.

"What's wrong? Please don't tell me it's about Lloyd. I told you and I don't know how many times you would want me to say it but if it's what will make you stop acting all woosy doosy then okay." She said sweetly.

"I am going to give you one month and by then I am quite sure he'll warm up to you. Promise,"

I couldn't help but smile at what Nya did. I mean I have been here for like two hours and I already have a person who actually reads my mind but unfortunately that is not what I was thinking about. I could not help myself but laugh.

She ended up giving me the 'are you serious?' look and asked, "What? Edenia this is not funny you know? Here I am trying to inspire you to a friendship with Lloyd and all you can do is laugh?"

I couldn't stop but as I was tired I had no choice. I then saw that Nya was quite confused.

"Please wait. I wasn't thinking about the issue with Lloyd! It's…..just…..that….I was….tired!"

"Oh, right," she said slightly embrassed.

"Don't worry okay it's not a huge deal, besides I actually need some rest right now please roomie?"

Nya nodded.

It is nice having a friend who understands. It actually made me forget my unknown known past.

Nya stayed in the kitchen and I ran to the bedroom. I couldn't stay up for another second and I had to have bed treatment immediately.

As I ran a person was coming from the opposing side also in a run. The only thing was _he_ was too quick to notice. We bumped into each other and I as the weakling fell down but did not take notice of who it was. The guy stood still and reached out his hand to me. The meeting of the guys actually repeated in my head.

The replays caused hesitance in my acceptance of help. Knowing that I should not appear as if I'm a Destiny's Child Independent woman I reached out for the hand.

The person pulled me up and my eyes met his gaze. Just seeing who it was made me think that the world had suddenly turned upside down but hey… Who am I to judge people on _my_ first day. His emerald eyes showed concern.

"Sorry," I started.

He just continued to walk down the hall.

Behind me he called out, "Next time be careful!"

But something was off about this whole thing. I stood there dumbfounded. Had I just seen what I had just seen? I shrugged and went to my room.

I shut the door and lay on my bed replaying what had just happened.

I wasn't sure if it's what the others had said to him or he probably felt bad or something. I was totally not supposed to get used to Lloyd being 'nice'. It was probably temporary anyway.

My body was yearning for some rest and I could not say no. Literally.

I closed my eyes and ventured to a world where there were no problems, no heartbreaks or anything negative. It was just me and my aura.

It was the only place I felt safe. The only place I was free .The only place where I could actually be happy and laugh. It hurt to leave that only place.

 _And I will follow where this takes me,_

 _And my tomorrow's long to be unknown._

When all is shaken be my safety. In a world uncertain say you'll be my stone.

 **50 minutes earlier…**

 **Jay's POV**

" _No! All you could've done was be nice! It's not that hard!"_

It was normal for us to fight about video game high scores, laundry duties, Cooking duties (But end up cooking if Cole volunteers), Who is the strongest and some other things. Never before had we have to argue about a new teammate. I mean there was nothing at all wrong with this girl, at least from my view. My question was why did Lloyd despise this girl? She seemed quite nice.

Her backstory made me have a greater liking to her because I could actually emphasize with her. I felt the pain she felt. As if we were connected or something.

"Look guys you have to understand how I am feeling right now. Being the only girl on this ship was extremely hard for me okay .I'm not going to give you a huge lecture about this. In short please don't do anything that will hurt her. Please guys, If not for me then please for Wu. I'm sure Edenia is a close friend of his so please…"

I have always admired Nya's determination. From the moment I saw her girl a feeling inside me told my heart that it better be prepared for a bumpy ride of emotions.

I have never seen such a brave, beautiful, powerful, determined and fearless woman like her.

"Yeah guys let's give this a shot," I said to support Nya's statement.

"Thanks Jay," she smiled and continued "I better go now and Lloyd," she said facing him, "Just try".

She always tries to make sure that everyone is happy. That everyone gets their portion of happiness and share of laughter. She must been an angel on earth.

Cole started, "Okay Lloyd let's give Edenia a chance. I could see from her eyes that she had hope in this place."

Lloyd's eyes looked like they were touched by this fact , but what came out of his mouth was unexpected, "Why is it that everybody wants me to do something I don't?! Just because I'm a ninja it doesn't mean that I have to live up to everybody's needs! I'm human after all, I'm not your expectations!"

With those words he burst out of the room and out onto the deck. Which is when I last saw him.

I shrugged and started playing my videogames with Kai and Cole. I won 5 games out of 6 until it was four o'clock. It was time for training-again!

I got into my gi and met up with Sensei Wu where he taught us the Floating Flamingo ( **If that's a thing I guess XD** ). After two hours of training we went to the bathroom to get ready for dinner which was being cooked by yours truly- Me!

At the dining table Edenia sat facing Zane who had been asked to switch places with by Lloyd. I could see that she was disturbed by that situation but hey not everyone can like a person right away right?

After dinner she went back to the room she shared with Nya and slept again. While Zane and Lloyd cleared the table the rest of us went to bed. Having a guest was not going to change the fact that we had early morning training.

Tomorrow was a new day for Edenia. A new beginning in a new environment and she was going to have some new friends to guide her through her new journey.

 **This is actually the longest I have written and I actually put some effort in this chapter and I hope that you like it.**

 **As for review replies:**

 **AuroraRain18 :** **Edenia is probably like that kind of friend you explained.I really love writing this fanfiction but time is just one thing I do not own. But I will try to fit in my fanfic time for you.**

 **Thanks guys. Love you a lot. Many prayers from where I am.**

 **~Llyodenia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Nya's POV**

"RISE AND SHINE EVERYBODY! A NEW AND BETTER DAY IS RIGHT AHEAD OF US!"

I could recognize that voice from anywhere especially with that gong. Where the heck did he get that anyway?

I groaned getting out of my bed and wearing my morning shoes. I sleepily walked over to Edenia's bed and started shaking her until she opened her eyes slightly.

Rubbing the sleep from eyes I covered my mouth from morning breath to tell her about practice.

"I thought that I told you yesterday about morning training. You forgot?"

She woke up completely, eyes wide open. "Yeah I forgot!" she said covering her right eye with her hand.

"I think that you can use it as an opportunity to make friends with the others. Plus since you came to train it will be like killing two birds with one stone..."

"Of course! You're a genius Nya."

Edenia then ran out to their bathroom and got herself ready for her first social meeting.

I am actually proud that she is making an effort to get along with the guys. She's got a fire I have never seen in any other girl before.

Speaking of effort I'd better make one to also prepare myself for training.

 **Edenia's POV**

After showering, I wore my purple tank top that I'd wear when jogging and my black tights for training. I had my brown hair in a ponytail.

I went to the deck to be met by five pairs of eyes, Two pairs weren't that enthusiastic to see me.

With a smile on my face I greeted them, "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Edenia. How was your night?", Zane replied.

"It was okay, I hope yours was as well. Where's Master Wu?"

"I'm right over here," a calm voice said from behind me. "Did you enjoy your stay so far?

I nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked raising a brow, "No problems, No rejections?"

I hesitantly looked back at Lloyd and Kai who shot daggers my way and I was sure that I should give them a chance. Not because of fear but because I learnt that I should never judge a book by its cover.

I looked back, "Nope".

"Very well. Today we are going to practice the circle of trust. In order for us to trust one another with our lives we must be completely honest with each other. It is not difficult but simple. You sit in a circle and take turns in revealing your past. That is your task today."

Zane rose his hand to ask a question.

"Master are we allowed to ask each other a question in manner of the secret?"

"That is your opinion to decide on Master of Ice."

Just then Nya came on the deck panting like a dog that ran a ten mile competition, "Umm…..sooryy…sen..sei….was…..stu…ck….in….the…bath…ro…om…Not…..well….ve..nti…lat….ed," she said in between breaths.

Sensei stroke his beard and said, "Hmmm I will have to get that fixed by the end of the day. You are excused and join the others for today's lesson."

Nya sat down with us, by my side. I could feel her heart beat through the wooden planks.

"And….what….is today's….lesson?"

Her breathing was getting better now.

"Circle of Trust. We each have to confess to our past so that we can trust each other fully," Jay replied her.

"I don't get it but we trust each other already right guys?" Nya said in confusion.

"They might trust you and you might trust them but do you trust each other including Edenia?" Wu replied in a wise voice.

I knew what he was doing.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea," added Cole.

"Nephew, What do you think about the idea?"

Lloyd didn't even look my way. Whatever he was going to say he was going to be absolutely sure.

"Yeah whatever"

"Good then. Let's get this thing started!"

Nya was in a very good mood.

I started, "Alright who wants to start?"

"I can commence"

"Thanks Zane," Kai said.

His story was very sad. Zane is a nindroid whose creator supposedly died and he later found him on an isolated island. Kai and Nya had to share a story about how their parents left and they had to stay alone. Apparently Cole ran away from a school of dancing arts and had to keep his father in the dark. Jay was raised in a junkyard.

And people say I'm perfect.

"….and then I revealed to him that I was a ninja. Totally worth it for my true potential to happen. Cause he believed in me."

"Wow Cole that is…Guys all of your stories were really tragic. I mean its great that you were able to come here together to be one."

Jay put a his hand on my shoulder, "And you're completely welcome to be a part of this one Edenia. There's enough room for one more," he said smiling.

I returned the smile.

"Hey how about you tell us about your background?" Cole said.

I let out a breathe and started, "I come from Italy but apparently I have no idea about my cultural background. I used to live with my Grandmother Camilla who would take care of me. She'd read me stories before I sleep and wake me up with one of her scrumptious meals. She was the only person I had as a guardian. Unfortunately she passed on when I was seven years old. After her memorial I was sent to a foster care program because none of my relatives would take me in. Each day at that center was torture. I could never ever forget what the kids there did to me."

My eyes were tearing up.

"I first got adopted when I was eight. My first foster parents were The Kendracks who were a wealthy and modern type of family. They had one daughter named Anastasia who was quite the spoiled brat. Well I lived with them not as their daughter but as their household worker. I later on ran away back to the program and luckily enough for me they never came back looking for me. Second family died, Third and fourth brought me back, Fifth ran away from me and so on and so forth. All this drama acquired me the nickname 'the reject'." I sighed.

"No friends, no family. I decided to uncover the past about my parents as to where they were. If they were still alive. I thought that maybe if I did then I would actually be happy for once."

I could see that everybody felt hurt by my tale. My tears had beat me to react. "But it's okay guys, I'm fine… alright."

"So if you're so determined to find your parents what are you doing here then? I mean you should have stayed at the program and gotten over that mission."

All the energy in me suddenly went away and I had no answer to the green ninja's question.

I stood up , "Well ummm, I uh. Huh Sorry I've gotta go."

 **Woah team drama am I right? Do you think that the truth of Edenia's past will be life changing or will it be some dum drama queen statement. Nobody knows XD Tune in for more Of Secret's Love.**

 **~Llyodenia**


End file.
